In sporting events, such as hockey or football for example, the location of a sport implement such as a puck or a ball plays an important role in determining an outcome of a game. For example, whether a puck travels across a goal line and into a goal is an important determination in hockey. Similarly, in American style football, whether a football travels across a goal line and into an end zone is an important determination affecting the outcome of a game.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, for clarity, the thickness of the layers and/or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.